


Shinobi Come in All Colors (even purple)

by runeofluna



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Log Horizon
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Insomnia Leads To Characters Hanging Out In The Kitchen At Midnight, Sudden plague of kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeofluna/pseuds/runeofluna
Summary: Strange visitors have come to visit Akiba - that is, if you count a seal accident a "visit".aka Akatsuki and Shiroe unwind from the hectic day.





	Shinobi Come in All Colors (even purple)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/gifts).

> Shikako and Sasuke are tentatively from post!Fourth War, so there may be some differences.
> 
> Also, I haven't watched LH season 2, so working off season 1 only.

Finally, things had calmed down. Shiroe took off his glasses and nursed his temples, heaving a long sigh. The day had been hectic to say the least. He wearily glanced at the paperwork covering his desk before getting up, heading towards the kitchen. A nice warm cup of tea sounded appealing, but Nyanta-san was probably asleep so water would do. He might even listen to Hanchou and Naotsugu and go to sleep early – he would need the energy for tomorrow if today was anything to go by.

“My lord, would you like a cup of tea?”

Shiroe took a step back instinctively, startled despite himself. Akatsuki was always good at staying out of sight, but today she had seemed to take it as a personal challenge that Nara-san could sense her location. He hoped none of the younger guild members would have a heart attack during the strange duo’s stay.

“Ah, yes, but is there tea? I thought only Hanchou could-“

“Here’s a cup of ginseng, my lord, Nyanta-san prepared perhaps thirty minutes ago, and it is still warm.”

Shiroe accepted the steaming cup with a murmured thanks, noticing that Akatsuki seemed calmer than she had all day. He supposed he couldn’t blame her at all, none of the guild members had missed how their visitors had grown noticeably uneasy at her name, despite trying to suppress their disquiet. Their willingness to build camaraderie with Akatsuki, claiming “fellow shinobi solidarity”, had been a point in their favor.

“Akatsuki? What do you think of our guests?”

His fellow guild member mulled over the question, clearly taking it seriously. She had had the most interactions with the Uchiha, as he had been distracted by the Nara’s theorizing. He wanted her opinions on the duo before offering any long-term hospitality, both because she was perceptive and observant, and because he refused to host anyone that made any of his guild members uncomfortable.

“I do not think they are dangerous to the guild, or to the city of Akiba, my lord. While they are clearly powerful and knowledgeable, they seem to hold to certain levels of conduct befitting a shinobi – they do not harm civilians and strive to avoid collateral damage when possible. For the sake of information control, I suggest that we confine them to the guild hall and only reveal their presence to the Round Table, my lord.”

Shiroe shared her opinions – the Nara’s explanations of space-time sealing and the Uchiha’s descriptions of their home world had been fascinating, but the information could be highly dangerous should it be leaked. Especially as the concept of moving dimensions was highly intertwined with the possibility of, dare he think it, going back to Earth. In fact, he was fairly certain that their arrival alone may qualify as a World Fraction, let alone their attempts to create a way back.

“You’re right, we really should bring it up to the Round Table,” Shiroe let out a long sigh before continuing with a wry smile, “this is going to be a headache, isn’t it?”

Akatsuki poured herself another cup of tea as she raised an eyebrow. “Well, at least this would be easier than the plague of kittens, my lord. They are actually capable of looking after themselves.”

“…did you have to remind me of that, Akatsuki?” Shiroe let out a soft groan, recalling that particular headache. As hilarious as it had been to see Krusty and Michitaka as kittens, trying to keep any semblance of order had been near impossible.

“I didn’t have to, my lord. This is a courtesy warning from Nyanta-san that he will check on your office at random times tonight, and should he find you awake, he will find great pleasure in performing the song Isuzu composed to commemorate the event.”

Shiroe couldn’t help but shake his head, resigning himself to the paperwork hell that would no doubt greet him in the morning. He emptied his cup before heading to the sink when a thought popped up into his head.

_Could his Scribe skills let him copy Nara-san’s shadow clone seal?_


End file.
